


Don’t leave me alone.

by avaslances



Category: Arrow - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sara is an emotional wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaslances/pseuds/avaslances
Summary: a take on 6x23’s ending but canarrow style, sara lost her dad, is she ready to lose the love of her life along with him?  also Sara isn’t with the legends in this writing, technically she is, but after losing Laurel she takes time away from them to grieve, before this happens and she just loses it.
Relationships: Canarrow - Relationship, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 5





	Don’t leave me alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i’m back with another canarrow fic they’ve been growing on me 🥺

“How's Quentin?” Oliver asked, even if detective Watson was in the middle of arresting him, he had the right to know   
“Mayor Lance seized during the procedure. The surgeons worked to revive him. They did everything they could. But his brain was deprived of oxygen for seven minutes. He's gone.I'm very sorry.”Dr. Schwartz said, looking over at team arrow. 

“Unfortunately, this doesn't change our arrangement.”Watson said, still holding Oliver’s hands 

“Mmm-hmm.” Oliver hummed. “I'm so sorry, Sara.” He whispered, looking over at the blonde, the blonde just started at him, her blue eyes holding back all the tears she had.  
“Ollie..” She whispered.  
“You’ll be okay, I promise.” Oliver said, looking at her, Sara just shook her head, looking over at Watson  
“Can I, say bye to him?” Sara whispered, earning a nod from Watson, as she stepped away to give the two some space, but close enough to see them. Sara just stepped closer to Oliver, tears rolling down her cheeks, before she cupped his face, and bringing herself closer  
“Ollie...don’t leave me.” She cried, burying her head into his chest, he just pressed a kiss to her hair.  
“I have to. it’s to keep you safe.”   
“Please.” She begged”I need you. I just lost my dad, my laurel is gone, I can’t do this on my own.” Sara cried.   
“You’ll be okay, I promise you that. You have your legends to think of.”  
“no, I have my husband to think of, who’s getting arrested and didn’t even think to tell me.” she whimpered   
“Sara, baby you’ll be okay, go back to the legends.”  
“No, I’m not leaving you, I can’t. I need you!” Sara cried out.   
“Sorry to interrupt but we have to take him, you can meet us at the station if you’d like to say your official goodbye to him.” Watson said as she walked back to the two, Sara just shook her head politely and gave Oliver a quick kiss on the cheek.  
The second Watson took Oliver away, Sara just fell to the ground, her knees making loud contact with the ground as she sobbed, Felicity sat down beside her, and held her, trying to calm her down, Sara’s cries just took over the hallway, occasionally gasping for air, trying to breathe.   
“I’m all alone.” she whispered   
“No you’re not.” Felicity frowned, as she moved some of Sara’s hair away from her face.”You have me.”  
“I know, but Ollie..Laurel, my dad, they’re all gone. I mean I know Ollies still here but I’m alone, in our apartment, I’m alone.” she whimpered. 

* * *

Sara could’ve sworn the bed felt cold and empty all night, she’d wake up at night trying to feel Oliver, but he wasn’t there, wasn’t there to hold her from her nightmares, and she just cried herself to sleep, and she never felt more alone, she lost two of the most important people to her in one night. She didn’t know how to handle it, so she did what she knew how, she tried to drink her feelings away and cry it out. 


End file.
